Un nouveau jour
by Chousi
Summary: SUITE de "Un jour pas commes les autres" "-Qu'est ce que ca veut dire identifier un bout de son corps ? Demanda soudainement Ben. -Et bien… quand les tours se sont effondrées… on n'a pas retrouvé tous les corps. -Pourquoi ?"


_Voici donc la suite _"D'un jour pas comme les autres"_ ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ca m'a fait du mal de l'écrire car Chandler restera toujours mon personnage préféré, mais je me devais d'écrire ce qui se passait pour moi dans la vie post 11 septembre de nos Friends, sans Chandler. _

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas :) _

* * *

Ben se réveilla brusquement et encore plus excité qu'au moment où il s'était couché. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial : il avait 10 ans. Le petit garçon savourait d'avoir enfin atteint un nombre à deux chiffres en sachant qu'il faudrait attendre assez longtemps pour atteindre un nombre à trois. Il envoya balancer sa couverture et se redressa, tout heureux. Il sentait déjà une odeur de pancakes et de brownies. Suzanne était la meilleure, elle savait toujours préparer des petits déjeuners qui déchiraient.

Sortant en trombe de sa chambre, Ben fit une longue glissade dans le couloir qui l'amenait dans la cuisine.

-Bon anniversaire mon grand ! Lui lança sa mère, toujours en pyjama.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri ! Renchérit Suzanne, tandis que ses deux mamans l'inondaient de baisers.

-Tu auras ton cadeau ce soir quand tes amis seront là, l'informa sa mère avec un grand sourire énigmatique.

-N'oublie pas que papa vient te chercher pour aller chez tante Monica.

-Génial ! Lança le petit garçon en mordant à pleine dents dans un pancake couvert de sirop d'érable. Il adorait aller chez sa tante. Son père veillait à ce qu'il y aille souvent car il s'était beaucoup rapproché d'elle depuis que son oncle était « parti au ciel ». Elle l'emmenait toujours dans des endroits extras. Des musées de jouets, des foires de rue, dans un cinéma où le pop corn était à volonté…C 'était bien simple, avec elle, il ne s'ennuyait jamais. Et aujourd'hui en plus tante Rachel qui continuait à lui apprendre des blagues serait là aussi.

Lorsque son père arriva, une petite heure plus tard, Ben était fin prêt, l'attendant déjà devant la porte.

-Je le ramène pour 17h ! Lança t-il tandis que son fils était déjà dans le couloir après un rapide « au revoir » à Suzanne et sa maman.

-Hé bonhomme attend moi !

Se retournant vers son papa, il lui demanda

-Et toi, c'est quand que tu m'offres mon cadeau ?

-Chez tante Monica, espèce d'impatient ! Répliqua-il en rigolant.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement new-yorkais en même temps que Rachel et Ben détourna les yeux lorsqu'elle embrassa son père en lançant un grand « beuuuurk !». Il ouvrit la porte sans les attendre et couru dans les bras de Monica.

-Salut ! Alors il parait que c'est toi qui a tous mes cadeaux !

-C'est vrai, j'en ai quelques uns…Avoua t'elle en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil. Mais il faut attendre oncle Joey avant de les ouvrir.

-Et c'est quand qu'il arrive ? Demanda Ben en faisant rapidement la bise à ses grands parents assit dans le fauteuil, en grande conversation avec Mike, le nouveau petit ami de Phoebe tandis que cette dernière affichait une pancarte « Bon retour au bercail ! » pour Joey.

-Pheebs, tu devais pas aller le chercher ?

-Oui, il est temps son avion se pose dans 20 minutes ! Répliqua la blonde à son amie en ajoutant un dernier bout de papier collant.

–Oh dis je peux venir avec toi ? Je peux ? Je peux ? Je peux ?

-Bien sûr, il sera content de t'avoir dans son comité d'accueil ! Ross ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Tu es venue avec le taxi de ta grand-mère ?

-Non avec ma voiture, répondit Mike en se levant. Et c'est moi qui conduis.

-C'est sans problèmes alors ! Dit son père en enlevant sa veste.

Se saisissant de la main de Phoebe et celle de Mike, il entraina les amoureux dehors avant même qu'ils n'aient prit le temps d'enfiler un petit pull.

-Pas besoin, il fait bon ! Leur assura t-il en dévalant rapidement les escaliers.

-Tu es bien pressé ! S'étonna Mike.

-Oh c'est parce que Mon' lui a dit qu'il pouvait ouvrir ses cadeaux quand Joey serait là, expliqua Phoebe avec un grand sourire.

-Ah oui, je vois. Ne dis pas ça à Joey, il serait déçu !

Soudain mal à l'aise, Ben se retourna et dit

-Mais je suis content de le revoir lui aussi !

-Mais bien sur…Allez dépêche toi petit monstre !

Le petit groupe arriva dans la zone des retours pile au moment où on annonçait que l'avion venait de se poser, au plus grand bonheur de Ben car ça voulait dire qu'ils n'allaient pas devoir attendre trop longtemps. Et effectivement, Joey arriva dix minutes plus tard. En le voyant arriver vers eux, le petit garçon ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que plus tard, lui aussi il serait soldat. C'est qu'il ressemblait vraiment à un héro avec l'uniforme de l'armée américaine sur lui et portant son sac sur l'épaule. D'ailleurs beaucoup de têtes se retournaient sur son passage en lui faisant un petit sourire.

-Mes deux meilleurs amis qui roucoulent toujours ensemble ! Lança Joey en prenant Phoebe dans ses bras.

-Quelle classe ! Lui lança-t-elle en souriant.

-Tu ne t'imagines pas le nombre de nanas qui pensent comme toi ! Tu m'as manqué ma belle !

Il étreignit rapidement Mike et s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de Ben.

-Tu es toi aussi venu m'accueillir !

Plutôt admiratif et fier que de nombreux voyageurs s'arrêtent pour les regarder, Ben lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue. Joey remarqua qu'il jetait des petits regards aux personnes les observant, et il le prit alors en riant sur ses épaules alors que Mike se saisissait de son gros sac. Profitant de sa position en hauteur, Ben bombait le torse, très fier et faisait des grands sourires aux autres passagers déambulant dans l'aéroport bondé.

Ils arrivèrent à destination 15 minutes plus tard, les routes n'étant pas très encombrée en ce samedi matin. Mais quand ils entrèrent dans l'appart', Ben sentit immédiatement que l'ambiance avait radicalement changé. Rachel s'essuyait furtivement les yeux, sa grand-mère était dans les bras de son grand-père qui regardait anxieusement par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon tandis que son père s'avançait vers eux avec un visage grave.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Phoebe, inquiète. Ross arriva et étreignit brièvement Joey.

-On vient de sonner à Mon'. Ils ont identifié un bout du corps de Chandler. J'suis content de te revoir Joe.

Ce dernier alla rapidement étreindre les personnes restées dans le salon et sorti retrouver Monica sur le balcon.

Mal à l'aise, Ben s'assit au milieu des grandes personnes, ne les interrompant pas dans leur conversation pour demander s'il allait recevoir ses cadeaux. Ce n'était pas le moment et même un garçon de 10 ans pouvait sentir ça. Ils parlaient d'un certain Doug, qui l'avait croisé dans les escaliers de la tour et de comment ce dernier avait décrit Chandler à ce moment là : aidant un collègue fatigué de descendre tous ces escaliers, le taquinant sur l'argent qu'il gagnait à faire du sport ici plutôt que dans une salle de sport. Les adultes mentionnèrent un échange accidentel de vestes dans la salle de réunion, mais Ben n'écoutait plus. Cette histoire, il l'avait déjà entendue plein de fois.

Joey revint 20 minutes plus tard avec un petit sourire crispé.

-Ca va. Je pense qu'elle est soulagée en fait.

-J'peux aller la voir ? Demanda Ben.

-Oui, va mon grand, lui murmura son père à son oreille en lui embrassant le front.

Ben se dirigea donc vers la fenêtre amenant au balcon, qu'il avait prit l'habitude d'escalader habilement.

-Oh Ben ! L'accueillit Monica avec un petit sourire. Je suis désolée de te faire attendre, allons ouvrir tes cadeaux.

-On peut rester un peu ici si tu veux, dit le petit garçon en s'approchant de sa tante.

Elle lui fit de nouveau un sourire et le prit dans ses bras. Elle ne pleurait pas- ce qui rassura un peu Ben- mais semblait très fatiguée. Ils s'assirent sur les deux vieilles chaises de jardin, toujours enlacés.

-Tu sais, lui dit-elle, les voisins pourraient te prendre pour mon nouveau petit copain comme ça.

-Oh non, affirma Ben, tout le monde sait que tu aimes toujours tonton Chandler.

Monica resserra un peu ses bras autour de lui et demanda

-Tu te souviens un peu de lui ?

- Ben oui quand même, répliqua-t-il, presque vexé qu'elle imagine que sa mémoire était de si mauvaise qualité.

En réalité, Ben n'avait que peu de souvenirs avec son oncle. Il se rappelait de leur mariage où il s'était un peu ennuyé et où il était venu le tirer de la table pour commencer à danser avec lui. A part ce moment cuisant de honte, Ben ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose. Chandler avait juste toujours été dans son décor. En revanche, il se souvenait comme si c'était hier du jour où les tours s'étaient effondrées. Sa mère était venue le chercher à l'école il se souvient de tous ces regards perdus dans la rue, des téléphones que tous avaient à l'oreille, et de ces gens qui pleuraient. Il se souvenait aussi de la profonde angoisse qu'il avait ressentie sans pouvoir la comprendre ou l'expliquer. Lorsque son père était venu dans sa chambre le soir, il avait fait semblant de dormir. Son père l'avait embrassé et Ben avait sentit les larmes sur sa joue.

-Qu'est ce que ca veut dire identifier un bout de son corps ? Demanda t-il soudainement.

-Et bien… quand les tours se sont effondrées… on n'a pas retrouvé tous les corps.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il y avait trop de débris…murmura Monica, essayant d'éviter de choquer le jeune garçon.

-Mais pourquoi un bout ? Il a été coupé en deux ? Demanda le jeune garçon, horrifié.

-Avec le poids des bureaux qui sont tombé sur lui…il a été…

-Aplatis ?

-Euh, en quelque sorte oui. Et des scientifiques ont identifié un petit bout comme étant un petit bout de Chandler.

-Avec l'ADN comme dans les experts ? -C'est ça oui. Grâce à leur travail, on va pouvoir faire une tombe à ton oncle.

-Oh c'est bien ! Comme ça, tu sauras où trouver un petit bout de lui !

Monica lui fit un petit sourire.

-Oui c'est bien.

-Pourquoi tu as l'air toute triste alors ?

-Il me manque encore plus aujourd'hui. Mais je t'ai toi, petit monstre ! Dit-elle en le chatouillant un peu.

-Arrête ! Supplia le gamin en riant.

-Tu veux qu'on aille ouvrir tes cadeaux ?

-Oh ouiiii ! Répliqua le garçon en se levant précipitamment.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux main dans la main et Ben découvrit le petit tas de paquets qui était apparu comme par miracle dans le salon. Tandis qu'il déballait ses cadeaux avec des exclamations joyeuses, Monica alla s'assoir auprès de Rachel qui la prit dans ses bras. Quand il eu fini la découverte de tous ses nouveaux trésors, il se tourna vers sa tante avec un grand sourire et dit

-Ce qui est encore plus cool c'est que toi aussi tu as eu ton cadeau aujourd'hui !

Ross embrassa la tignasse de son fils et l'envoya jouer dans la cuisine avec son nouveau train électrique.

-Ca va ? Demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

-Ca va, dit-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

* * *

_Aujourd'hui fut une journée spéciale. Joey est revenu de sa première mission. Tu sais à quel point je déteste le savoir là bas et tu m'en veux surement de ne pas avoir su le dissuader de s'engager. Sa deuxième mission est programmée dans 5 mois. D'ici là, peut-être que j'aurais de meilleurs arguments. C'est mal parti, j'ai vu à quel point il s'était senti utile. Je te promets néanmoins d'essayer. _

_Aujourd'hui c'était aussi l'anniversaire de Ben. Il a 10 ans le petit monstre ! Depuis que tu n'es plus là, Ross s'assure que je ne sois pas trop souvent seule. Il utilise son fils pour me protéger et je dois dire que jusqu'ici, ca marche. Tu sais à quel point tu me manques. Ne plus voir ton sourire, entendre ta voix, faire semblant de comprendre tes blagues, rire de tes maladresses, sentir ta peau contre la mienne et ton cœur battre en même temps que le mien, me plonger dans tes yeux, te rassurer, te serrer dans mes bras, en bref, ne plus te savoir auprès de moi sont des choses qui me brûlent l'intérieur en permanence. Il y a des moments où je n'arrive plus à respirer tant tu me manques, tant j'ai du mal à accepter que je ne te reverrais plus jamais. Mais la bande est là, toujours. Et Ben, ce petit bonhomme impatient ramène toujours la vie dans notre appartement. D'où tu es, j'espère que tu es fier de moi. J'espère que tu vois que j'essaye de continuer à vivre sans toi, je sors, je vois des gens, je rassure les filles. Mais tout le monde sait que ca ne sera plus jamais pareil, bien sûr. Ces avions, ces tours et toi parmi les victimes, non, je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Le temps n'efface pas la douleur. On apprend juste à vivre avec. _

_Aujourd'hui fut une journée spéciale pour autre chose aussi. On a su t'identifier parmi les restes humains qu'ils ont su récolter. Voilà mon cœur qui s'affole de nouveau. Te savoir broyer, pulvériser par ce building est une idée effroyable. Ben m'a demandé un peu plus de détails. Je pense avoir réussi à ne pas le traumatiser à vie. Je n'ai pas assez remercié les scientifiques ce matin. J'étais abasourdie, soulagée, horrifiée, malheureuse. Avec le recul, je sais que ton identification me soulage par-dessus les autres sentiments. Je ne saurais pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi. _

_Comme toujours tu me manques cruellement. Mais notre amour, immortel, intemporel, me permet de continuer à avancer pour découvrir un nouveau jour. _

_Je t'aime à jamais, _

_Monica _

* * *

Et voilàà :)

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et, comme toujours, votre avis m'interesse, surtout pour cette fic qui est la suite d'une autre. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop tomber dans le sentimental et de décrire du mieux possible une Monica brisée mais forte. Je me demande aussi ce que vous pensez de Joey.

Je terminerai par un "LONGUE VIE AU MONDLER", culpabilisant de les avoir séparé à jamais.


End file.
